inuyashafanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
The Door to the Past
Trapped Senka looked around at her forest surroundings, "Wha... where... are we?" Mizore stood up and picked a flower near her. "From what I remember from Hikaru-sama's lesson, it appears that we are in the Feudal Japan and that the well is a portal between the two time periods." Senka stared back to her, with widened eyes. "But that... is... Highly unli-" she had replied till she was cut off, by overhearing several male voices coming from the bushes. Mizore looked over at the bushes and said, "Hey, who's there?" Suddenly, several samurai-looking men stepped out from the bushes, "What are you wenches doing in The Forest of Moonlight Haze? It is forbidden!" they demanded. Mizore stared and said, "We're just here taking a stroll. We don't need weak guys like you slowing us down." One of the man turned a pinkish red from anger, "WEAK?! We happen to be warriors direct from Emperor Shímáo Shàngdìchéng Zuìhòu Jiùēndāoyè!!!" he yelled out in pure anger. The other man unsheathed his blade, and pointed it at the girls, "You will come with us, understand?" Mizore laughed and said, "You dare to speak to me that way, insolent knave? I just so happen to be a princess of the Shozoku no Urufu." The men snarled back at Mizore, "I don't care if you are Lucifer! You are coming with us right no-" one of the men yelled as a woman began to walk over, "What is wrong here?" she asked. The men faced her and bowed, "Priestess Shana!" the two stated with respect clear in their voice. The woman walked over to Mizore, "Is it true that you are Princess Kurumu, of the North?" she asked. Mizore nodded, "I am the person of which you speak of." The young woman touched Mizore's cheek, "You seem... younger..." then depicted, "but nevetheless, you must be her." she had stated, turning to the two samurai. "You two should be ashamed, attacking without asking." she stated. Mizore smiled, "They are in no trouble. All I ask is that they be more careful of who they attack next time. I am aware that the Urufu's and the Humans are at tension right now. I wish not for a war to begin for such a small act as this." "Thank you Madame!" the two samurai stated before leaving the area. Shana faced the two girls, "Would you two like to accompany me to the village? We can put you up for the night." Mizore shook her head, "We will be fine on our own. We were looking for someone anyway." Seaching through Time Shana looked at the two, "Hmm... Who might this person be? Maybe I could help?" "No, you need not trouble yourself, Priestess...Shana" replied Mizore, struggling to remeber the priestess' name. "This person is err...particularly special..." The Priestess smiled, "How so? Oh nevermind, I am most sorry. Well, I wish you the best of luck in your search." Mizore smiled and said, "Don't apologize, unless you were refering to this man as my lover, for he is not. He is my...teacher in swordplay." "Ahh." replied Shana as she took her leave slowly. When Shana left, Senka faced her, "Who is this person?" Mizore looked at Senka, "None of that was true ya know." Senka sighed, "So Mizore... You wanna tell me what's going on here? After all, you were so shy before, and now that we are in this place, you seem more direct... What is this place?" she asked, convinced that Mizore knew something. Mizore smiled faintly, "I don't know what happened. I guess I felt something spark inside me that helped me to speak well." She looked araound and then laughed uneasily, "You may think I'm crazy, but we're still in our hometown, just, this is it 700 years ago. Senka stared at Mizore with widened eyes for a good few minutes. She looked down, "Thats... Impossible! HOW?!" she screamed with confusion at what happened. Mizore pointed towards the well, "That's how." Senka looked over to the old well, and back at Mizore, trying to piece this all together. "So... let me get this straight... A magic Well that exists smack dab in the middle of Japan brought us back 700 years back through time to a feudal era with demons and priests?" she asked. "That's the short version of it," nodded Mizore. Senka nodded her head, "Sure, I'll believe that... AS SOON AS I'LL BELIEVE IN THE TOOTH FAIRY AND SANTA!" she yelled comically. Mizore sighed, "No table flipping?" She stood and looked over to a large tree with red leaves. "Hey, I see something on that tree." Senka turned around, "What is it?" she asked, looking up at the tree. Mizore walked through some bushes blocking her from the tree, then gazed at the strange colors. The leaves were red, and the bark was a silvery gray. She looked to see some cloth on the other side. "Hey Senka, check this out." Mizore walked around to the other side and gasped. Senka walked over, "What is it?" she asked, looking down, gasping slightly as well. There was a man with long, silver hair and a crimson cloak, stuck to the tree with an arrow through his heart, stomach, and both of his shoulders. Mizore inspected the wounds, and saw no bleeding was to be found. The man seemed so tranquil, as if he was not dead, but asleep. And even the power that seemed to exude from him seemed protective, and strong. Mizore was in shock of the sheer beauty and power that encircled this strange man, nailed to this tree with the arrows. She then said, "Senka..." Senka was silent, with her eyes wide open. "...What...?" she barely attempted to ask. "Is it just me, or is there a hot guy nailed to to tree in front of us?" asked Mizore. The Boy Nailed to the Tree Senka nodded, "Mizore... Should we... wake him up or something...?" Mizore nodded, then proceded to slap the man numerous times. After her 10th try, and sore wrists, she said, "I don't think he's gonna wake up." Senka narrowed her eyes comically, "Well duh... but, maybe if we just..." she began, touching the arrow, "Give this a little pull..." As soon as Senka touched the arrow, a blinding flash surrounded the area. Mizore and Senka were blown away from the flash. When the light cleared, all the arrows on the man's body disintigrated. He began to open his eyes... Next: Rutilus and Argentum Category:Chapters